Krysma - Fate of Kougaria
by Hypatia
Summary: A neopets tale. Written originally for the Neopian Times, but never completed.
1. Default Chapter

Krysma Part:1  
  
"Please Mom, please tell me a story! The one about the Princess!" Nefertirtir begged her mother, Jess. "The story about Krysma? Okay. So be it." She smiled at the young Desert Kougra's enthusiasm.  
  
There once was a fair Desert Kougra named Krysma. She was the Princess of all the Kougras in Egypt. She had the most beautiful glossy coat, and was envied by the other females, admired by the males. She had no interest in their beliefs of her however. She only required that they showed her the proper respect of a princess, and she in turn would respect their wishes. (To a certain extent of course.)  
  
One day she went into her palace, and found her mother sitting on her throne with a stern look on her face. "Is something the matter Mother?"She said with concern. "The Lupes are attacking."she said plainly. Krysma's jaw dropped. "What?! Where's Father?" "Speaking to the people. He's on the podium now."   
  
Krysma ran to the place her mother had told her her Father was. The crowd applauded as their beloved Princess ran onto the elevated platform. "Just a minute Krysma."he whispered. "Now, I know you are angry about these recent attacks. But the people of Kougarian Egypt will NOT tolerate this great injustice to our kind! I propose we stand up, and FIGHT BACK!" he yelled. The crowd roared with applause and approval of the King's words.  
  
After the moving speech was over, Krysma asked him if she could have a word. "Sure Krysma. What is it?" "Well, first of all, WHAT HAPPENED??" He jumped at her loud voice. "Calm down Krysma!" "CALM DOWN," she roared," I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" "okay, okay Krysma. We were out in the Jarkwen Bay, fishing for oysters and clams. Then a huge ship full of the dreaded Lupe rebels sailed in and opened fire on civilians. By the time word of this reached me, a second killing had been confirmed in our main city, Nashwec. It seems that a whole army of those blasted rebels came in and massacred almost half the population. I'm still getting reports of missing husbands, wives, daughters, sons. We've already of course filed a formal complaint with the main Lupe Alliance, but I fear there's nothing they can do about these heathens." Krysma sputtered with rage at her Father's recalling of the day's events. "Why wasn't I informed?" she managed to blurt out. "I was too busy with the complaints, dear Krysma. No one even thought of you during that madness." She regained her composure. "Yes, yes. I'm sure."  
  
"You will of course be taking action against the Rebels Father?" said Krysma, imagining the small country of the rebels, Graythe, burnt to a crisp from Kougarian's fury. "I just don't know Krysma."he said sadly,"the Kougarian Army isn't what it used to be." "Well, why don't we send someone over to Graythe and see if their army is any better off?" she said slightly irritated. "It's too dangerous!" "Not for me." "Surely you won't go! I forbid it! Promise me!" "Of course Father."said Krysma, who had absolutely no intention of keeping that promise.  
  
They'd hurt her people! The peaceful, gentle people of Kougaria could never have done anything to deserve such madness! The Kougarians hadn't even been in a war for centuries. That was, until the Rebel Lupe Alliance was formed in Graythe. It was at the coming acme of Lupe society, when a small rebel force sprang up. They cried out against their government for the right to hate their natural enemy, the Kougra. Of course, the Lupe Alliance refused without a second thought. Kougaria had become their greatest ally and friend. But that was not enough to deter the evil likes of the Rebel Alliance. They took up a new name at this point--The RedTails. Every member of the Rebel RedTails has a read bandanna tied at the very base of their tale.  
  
"I'll go over there myself!" Krysma angrily muttered to herself, trudging back inside. Her stomping up the stairs to her room, rang through the halls and echoed off the shining marble walls. She went into her room and snatched up the ugliest brown cloak she could find. She picked up a small bag, and packed in it her crown, a large piece of cheese, and a small loaf of bread. She also filled a small canteen with water, and hung it at her hip, alongside her trusty dagger. The she draped the cloak over her shoulders, and lifted the hood to her head. She tried her best not to look like a proud royal, as she went back down the stairs, and into the streets among her people.  
  
She walked off into the sunset after a long day trudging through the bustling town.  
  
Jess looked up and saw that her little Nefertirtir had fallen asleep. "Sweet Dreams Princess. The rest of the story will be here when you awake." 


	2. Revealing the Enemy

Krysma Part:2  
  
"Okay Mom. I'm ready now, to hear the story! What did Krysma do next?" Nefertirtir said. So Jess started the rest of the tale she knew so well. "Well, after Krysma got out of the busy city, she found herself at the very edge of the country that she'd lived in all her life. She took a deep breath, and stepped into Graythe."  
  
  
"Certainly is a great difference in climate." Said Krysma sourly tugging at the cloak, which was now clinging to her glossy fur with humidity. The dampness was so thick in the air, that it hung there like a blanket, draped over all the land in front of her. She sat down and opened her knapsack, which still had the cheese and bread she'd packed earlier that day. She hungrily munched on it as she made slow progress into the vast plain ahead of her. "Sure would be nice to have some company now." Just then, a deep voice rang out across the plain. "Halt! Who dares cross the border of Kougaria and RedTail?!" "Um…"she started," 'Tis no one but Vreyne of Kougaria! I am but a peasant seeking justice from my country….I..um…" "Speak no more, beautiful lady." Said a young Lupe, stepping into the clearing from a nearby tree, behind which he had been hiding. He was yellow, and had the telltale red bandanna on his tail. Seeing this, Krysma assumed that he was a brute.  
  
"Welcome to RedTail Vreyne. I am Teplyn." "What an odd name!" said Krysma/Vreyne aloud without even thinking. Teplyn looked insulted, as if he had been slapped on the very end of his nose. "Well, where I come from, Vreyne isn't exactly the most common name either." "Oh yes! I'm so sorry, please forgive me." "Think nothing of it. I would like to know however, what you're really doing in RedTail." Krysma was astounded at the level of competence this beast was showing. All Lupes were of course, stupid, unsophisticated creatures. "I came to RedTail…seeking adventure. You see….It's my Father." She said slowly. 'Why didn't I think about this before I came in the country!' she yelled at herself mentally.  
  
"Ah. Father's can be a drag. Mine's a real stiff shirt. His name's Drazen." "Your Father's the General?!" Teplyn nodded and grinned proudly."Well, if you don't mind, I really must be moving on. I have to be into your town soon, It's getting dark." "Do you know the way?" "well no." she said quietly. "I'll take you. It's only about a second away!" He said, grabbing her paw, and was off. Krysma couldn't recall the last time she'd actually run! Wow! What a rush! Then the reality of the situation hit her. She was being led into an enemy town, by the enemy leader's son!  
  
"Teplyn. I- don't you think we should slow down?" "Why? We're nearly there! Come on Vreyne, keep up the pace!" He laughed heartily, and continued to run. Krysma found herself looking at his dazzling smile. Again she reminded herself of who he was, and who she was supposed to be.   
  
Then they were in the town. Krysma was scared out of her mind. She trembled. "Don't be afraid Vreyne! My Father is a fair man." Krysma grew angry with this statement. 'Fair? Ha! Murdering my innocent people!' she contained this thought however, and forced herself to smile. "You can uncover your face now, no one here bites." They walked by a group of older Lupes, who eyed her suspiciously. She slowly lowered her hood, and got a few more odd looks from 3 females nearby. "Don't mind them. You're the first Kougra we've ever seen!" 'Ever? What about the faces of my people whom you slaughtered?!'   
  
She looked up, and they were at a tent lit from the inside with firelight. "I'm scared Teplyn."she muttered. "Don't be." He said, leading her in by her paw. She felt oddly comforted by his touch. 'I never knew Lupes were like this. They seem almost like-us. But…they couldn't be! My people!' Inside, there were 4 older looking males, and one female. An especially large golden Lupe was sitting next to the blue female. The female had the same glowing look as Teplyn's. The 2 were obviously his parents.  
  
"Hello Father, Mother." Said Teplyn cheerfully. "This is Vreyne from Kougaria. She's going to stay with us for a while. Do you mind?" "Of course not Teplyn! Any Kougarian friend of yours, is a friend of mine!" 'They seem so nice. What a display of hideous acting! I know what really lies beneath, evil, malice, and cruelty! They mock my fallen brothers!'  
  
"This way Vreyne." Said Teplyn, leading her out of the tent, and back outside. "There's something I want to show you."  
  
Nefertirtir had once again dozed off. Jess kissed her forehead, and blew out the candle that lit her room. "More is yet to come Princess,More is yet to come." 


End file.
